This invention relates to a safety vest. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a buoyant life vest with a safety harness.
In the offshore and marine industries, workers are required to wear a buoyant life vest in the event they are knocked overboard. In the case of dock side workers, the workers may be over land at times and over water at other times. Government regulations generally require that a worker wear a buoyant life vest when his or her work takes the worker over water. Hence, if a worker is knocked from his/her working position over a body of water, the worker will already be wearing a buoyant life vest in order to keep the worker afloat.
Another safety device that is employed by workers in the offshore and marine industries is the safety harness. Many times, the worker will be working at heights from several feet above the water line or ground level to several hundred feet from the water line or ground level. The safety harness is designed to catch the worker in the case where the worker is inadvertently knocked, tripped, falls, etc from his/her working position.
Additionally, the worker may be involved with projects that are adjacent lines which have an electrical current running there through. In such cases, contact between the electrical power line and safety line may result in serious injury and/or death to the worker.
Prior art devices include buoyant life jackets, flotation life vest, etc. Additionally, prior art devices include safety harnesses that are worn by the worker. Despite these devices, there is a need for a life vest that can be used as a buoyant life jacket as well as a safety harness. Also, there is a need for a safety harness that is ergonomically designed, strong, rugged, and durable so that upon application, the worker may be safely caught to prevent serious injury or death. There is also a need for a safety line in conjunction with a safety harness that can protect a worker from possible shock. These, as well as many other needs, will be evident from a reading of the Summary of Invention and Description that follows.